


Creating a Monster

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belts, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Het, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Creating a Monster

"What if I hurt you?" he said as he lightly caressed the soft flesh of her bottom.

She tugged him down into a kiss and then whispered, "What if I want you to?"

Rolling onto her stomach, she got up on her knees and waited, crying out when the first slap landed on her arse.

"You all right?" he asked soothingly.

"Yes." She arched her back hoping to encourage him. "Please, more."

He smacked her again and again until she felt like her skin was on fire. 

And she was practically dripping onto the sheets she was so turned on.

~*~

"A belt?" she asked, heart starting to race. Her hands were tied to the headboard, a blindfold covered her eyes, and a buttplug stretched her hole, keeping her loose and ready.

"My hand gets sore," he said with a chuckle. She heard the buckle clatter as he undid it, the sound of the belt being pulled from the loops. 

His hand smoothed down over the curve of her arse, giving her a playful slap. He pushed three fingers into her cunt roughly.

"What if you hurt me?" she whispered. 

"What if I want to?" he said, and swung the belt.


End file.
